saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias
Mattias was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». He is an extremely intellegent player who can be invaluable in battle. He is Jinx's first roommate and it's because of his angry parents that he or Jinx were ever found and brought to a hospital. His real name is Matt Susimu. Background Supposedly, Matt was born in California to his Japan-native parents. Matt was raised in the United States until he was old enough to go to school, when his parents, who were dissatisfied with the education standards of the U.S., moved back to Japan. There, Matt was put under constant stress from his parents to succeed academically; it's because of this that Mattias went to MMORPGs. There, he found that he could use his high IQ to recognize attack strategies and spending budgets. Mattias met Vin and Aiken after overhearing them talk about MMOs in the cafeteria. Although Mattias was born and partly raised overseas, he never feels as if he completely fits with the other foreign students. However, because he was raised overseas, he doesn't truly fit in with the rest of the native students. Right before Sword Art Online started, Matt ran out of his house after an especially harsh arguement with his parents and asked Jinx if he could stay at his house for a while. To celebrate Matt's newfound independence, the two decided to play Sword Art Online. His parent's sent out a missing child alert to the police and that is how Jinx and Mattias were found and brought to the hospital. In SAO, Mattias refused to join the guild, as he was riding on the energy of his newfound independent spirit, and worked as an extremely reputable info broker. It wasn't until he saw Aiken leading the guild into battle that he decided to join the guild. According to the nurses notes and visitor's list for Matt, his parents never visited him in the hospital and when he woke up after the game was beat, he cut off all communication from them and moved in permanently with Jinx. He is also the first person to play Gun Gale Online after hearing stories about professional players. Personality Mattias can have a corrosive personality that can turn his friend's attitudes towards him a little sour. His sense of humor is a bit detached from the present time and this can lead to interesting situations. He also has a bit of an arrogant attitude that stems from his intellegence and success in school. His intelligence and knowledge of the game can be strenuous at times, but has proven to be invaluable time and time again. Matt respects Aiken's leadership abilities and most of the group believes this is the only reason why he continues to stay in the group. Chronology Fairy Dance Arc Mattias is based on a character in the fan fiction, Right Back At It Again Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 55 *'Main Equipment:' **「Iron Short Sword」 (One Handed Sword- Crafted by Gerg) **「Iron Broad Shield」 (Shield- Crafted by Gerg) *'Specialty' **'Info/ Analysis '- Although he worked as a tank whenever he felt like it, Mattias was often the first person to recognize patterns in the game. ALfheim Online *'Level:' 51 *'Race': Undine *'Main Equipment:' **「Gaze of Arrogance」 (Staff- Monster Drop) *'Specialty' **'Tagging and Tracking'- Mattias is still one of the first people to ever find out about anything, even on ALO. References http://draclink.blogspot.com/2014/08/fanfiction-sword-art-online.html Category:Male Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Undine Category:Survivor of SAO